


Long At Last

by migucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Matsukawa Issei / Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Matsukawa Issei / Yachi Hitoka Rarepair, Mutual Pining, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migucci/pseuds/migucci
Summary: "Wait, so you and that cookie girl - kissed?" he asked confused. "When exactly?"Mattsun looked at Makki,  reluctant to answer at first but whatever, they were best friends for god sakes. "Two weeks ago." he replied flatly."The fuck? I did not know. Hello?" his attention was now centered towards his best friend who obviously skipped the story telling time of when he had another one of his 'flings' with this junior of theirs."She's not even from Seijoh, you wouldn't even know her if I told you.""Wait, we're talking about Oikawa's fan aren't we? She's not from Seijoh?" Makki was pretty sharp at things and right now, he was probably more confused than when he's in class doing whatever things he does. He groaned in confusion."Well, long story short. She's Karasuno's manager and - well, not Oikawa's fan."





	Long At Last

Hanamaki and Matsukawa often spend their evenings hanging out in each others room, usually in Makki's room since its closer to school. It was a Monday, one of the days the volleyball club have their day off and they were spending it wisely by not doing anything, not that it mattered since they graduated from sports activities after Inter-High. 

They relaxed against each other on Makki's bed, the comfortable heat radiating from their bodies wrapping around them like a blanket. It was one of the things they just ended up doing after years of knowing each other. It was an unspoken agreement between them, not a feeling of awkwardness between them.

Makki scrolling through his twitter and occasionally going on youtube to watch some random videos when there was nothing interesting on his timeline. His head rising and falling on Mattsun's chest and the sound of pages flipping reminded him Matssun was there and wasn't alone in the room, an acknowledged silence between them. 

"Hey, Matsukawa. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Makki casually asked still scrolling through his phones.

"Yeah."

"Seriously? I thought you never dated anyone." Makki got off Mattsun and propped himself onto his elbows. 

"I'm not that horrible that no one would date me." He glared at him but Makki has been with Mattsun long enough that he knew it didn't have any venom to it.

"So.. who was it?" Makki pressed him for answers, his eyes full of curiosity and wondered why he never knew about it. 

"Well, you know that one kouhai that would always cheer on Oikawa at practice matches." Makki just stared at Mattsun with a straight face that basically says "Do you even know how many girls cheer on Oikawa." he deadpanned.

"Uhh. Well, remember - umm.." he tried to think of a word to describe in a word Makki would know, since he probably wouldn't know her name. "oh, the stars cookie girl." He snapped his fingers when he finally found the words he was looking for. 

Makki was quiet for a while, trying to remember who it was. "Ahhhh! That blonde cute small frail looking girl." remembering there was a time where Oikawa would always find star shaped cookies in his bag after practice. It became a mystery because no one ever saw anyone go near their bags during practice until one day Mattsun realised the pattern that the cookie girl always came on a Thursday. Determined to find out, Mattsun excused himself from practice just that one day. Of course he felt guilty but he wanted to find out who the mysterious girl was. It was bugging him more that he wanted it to.

He waited for the mysterious girl near their bags but out of sight from his teammates and wore normal gym clothes so she wouldn't be suspicious of him. Not that he was worried, because like she would even spare a glance at him to know he was one of the regulars if she was into Oikawa.

Mattsun was just scrolling through his phone and each time he heard the screeching sound of shoes on the floor and everytime someone got a spike in he would slightly flinch, his hands itching to touch the ball, his legs twitching needing that run-up to spike the ball himself. 

The girl hasn't appeared and he was getting restless. Maybe she's not coming today, he thought to himself. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a small girl cautiously walking by the corner of his eyes. His eyes followed the girl, he doesn't think he's seen her around before so maybe she's a first year, he thought. 

True enough, she went up to their bags and he saw her put something he was sure was the cookies. She stared at Oikawa as he set another ball to Iwa-chan and she left the gym as cautiously and quietly as she walked in. He found her, the mystery girl. MISSION COMPLETE.

He cursed at himself when he caught himself smirking. He shouldn't even be this proud of himself but he was for some reason. Maybe because the girl was cute, he did not know but he followed her out. 

Until he was sure he was in the clear from the team, he called out to her and saw her visibly flinch. She stopped in her tracks not knowing to turn around or not. Matsukawa caught up to her and called her again, softer this time, not wanting to scare his mystery girl away. "What were you doing in the gym just now." he managed to ask. 

"I- I umm- I.. Nothing- I" Matsukawa was so sure he never heard someone stutter so badly and he knew he messed up. He wasn't used to dealing with extremely shy girls. He placed his hand on his neck, cracking his head to get out of this situation trying to remember the very basic of communicating. "Umm. I'm Matsukawa Issei." 

Right after the words left his mouth he felt his face flush, it was by far the shittiest attempt at a conversation he has ever had in his 17 years of living and he was sure even his 5 year old self would be disappointed in him. 

"I- I am Ya-Yachi Hitoka." she said in a voice that would've caught the attention of people around them if they weren't the only ones there and caught Matsukawa by suprise. 

"So, Hitoka-chan. What were you doing back there?" he asked again, this time there was a hint of mischievousness in his voice and a smile only if you knew him well enough to catch it. 

"No-nothing." she avoided their eyes from matching and by this time he was leaning in too close for her comfort. 

"Hitoka-chan." he cooes. "I want cookies too." 

Matsukawa noticed her face flush and she put up her hand in a defensive position between her face and Mattsun's in an attempt to hide herself after getting caught red-handed but he it didn't even block his view, considering their huge height difference. He could see she was panicking by her wild hard gestures. He felt his heart clench. She was unbelievably adorable in his eyes. He just wanted to grab her by the hand and pull her closer towards him. He didn't. 

Yachi felt trapped like a prey caught by its predator as he was looming over her. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to make her move then he could decide what to do with her. Whatever he was thinking, she couldn't figure it out.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." she managed to say without stuttering as bad as the first time. "I gotta go. B- Bye." she excused herself and she ran off, leaving Matsukawa alone outside the gym.

He wasn't happy with the fact she managed to escape but he was happy he found the girl. Feeling accomplished, he walked back to the gym with a stupid smile on his face he couldn't stop.

___

"Mattsun, you've been in a good mood all day today. Did you finally get a girlfriend?" Oikawa teased when they were all changing into their sports attire in the clubroom.

He's been skippy the whole day as far as his friends have noticed. They'd catch him humming to himself or smiling to himself at times when they're in a conversation that he was definitely not paying attention to. It has been a whole week since he last saw Hitoka and he was sure she was going to come by again today. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, it was like falling for a celebrity crush, knowing you don't have a chance at, making him like her even more. Especially since he has never seen her at school, even when he's been keeping an eye out for a tiny blond girl around school the whole week. 

"Well, something like that." he replied with a grin on his face while letting his hands flow undoing the buttons of his t-shirt.

"Wh-What!" Oikawa exclaimed and he could hear a "seriously?" from Hanamaki and the clubroom went silently, all their attention on Mattsun.

"That's great isn't it." Iwaizumi replied followed by hitting Oikawa on the head. "Oi Shittykawa, stop that." when Oikawa was mumbling to himself along the line of 'how did Mattsun manage to get a girl to like him'.

During practice, Mattsun was doing better than usual and he could tell that his aim, blocks and jump were on at their peak and he was feeling great. Maybe it was a Hitoka effect or it was just on of those days your brain is just doing a better job at coodinating your body movements. 

Practice ended and everyone was dead tired and wanted to go back and take a nap. Oikawa was bragging once again that the fairies had once again blessed him with more star cookies this week. Ignoring the ruckus he was making, Mattsun went to grab his bag, way more than ready to go home. He unzipped his bag to stuff his water bottle in and noticed a cute plastic packaging that wasn't there before practice started. It was the star shaped cookies. 

"What are you smiling about now?" Hanamaki asked, his bag already slinging off his shoulders, ready to leave and was just waiting for Matsukawa. "Wait, you got cookies too!" he said but Mattsun cut him off when he shoved his palm over Makki's mouth to shut him up, not wanting to hear endless teasing from Oikawa when he hear about it. "Shut up." he hissed. pushing him against the wall.

Hanamaki was suprised at first but then it turned into mischief when he connected things out, including why he was late to practice last week. He removed Mattsun's hand and gave that annoying smile everytime he was up to something. "Looks like i'll be going home alone today. See you tomorrow then." 

Matsukawa always hated how Hanamaki always seems oblivious most of the time but is always sharp when it comes to things you don't want him to know. 

He left the clubroom feeling a weird not having Makki by his side but he has more important things to attend to, like the letter he left for Hitoka. 

Yachi was waiting by Aoba Johsai's main entrance, waiting. It has been a week since her last encounter with the the taller shriveled haired boy. A few hours eariler, she could never had guessed what the day had in store for her. She only meant to give Oikawa-senpai his cookies as usual that day, but his words last week kept ringing in her head to give him cookies too and made her 'accidentally' make an extra badge the night before and ended up with two wrapped cookies.

She wasn't expecting expecting to find a letter for her in his bag telling her to wait for him at the main entrance after he's done with practice. Nor did she expect herself to wait for him patiently. She wasn't scared, it was more of her being nervous. Why is she even meeting him out here like this, it wasn't like her. Yachi checked the time on her phone and slid it back in the pocket of her skirt. He should be out anytime soon. 

"Hey." he appeared, wearing his club assigned jacket, shifting her view from her shoes to him. "Sorry for making you wait." he apologized.

"It's fine. It's fine." she shook her head, dismissing his apology. 

They stood there in silence, she kept her eyes glued to the ground and his eyes were looking around except for her. The atmosphere around them was thick and heavy. He glanced towards her and seeing her fiddling with her fingers.Cute. 

"Thanks for the cookies." He tried breaking the awkwardness and finally facing her now. 

She glanced up, "Your welcome."

She's gonna be a hard one. Mattsun thought to himself, she didn't seem like the type to talk alot and he knew she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon or does she look like she's good at initiating a conversation. It's not like they had anything in common he could use to strike up a conversation with, the only thing he knew about her was he name. "By the way, what class are you in anyways. I've never seen you in school." he asked.

"I'm in class 1-5." she paused before continuing "from Karsuno."

"Karasuno?!" he exclaimed before apologizing for raising his voice. "So, you'll come to Seijoh every Thursdays after school?" and she nodded to his questions. 

"Wow that's amazing commitment right there." he praised her and pat her head. 

"Oikawa-san?" he heard her say and was confused. Yachi seemed to notice his confusion and pointed behind him. 

He turned around to see Oikawa, Iwaizumi just standing at the entrance looking his way. Their expressions were a unreadable, so he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not that they saw him with Yachi. It shouldn't be a big deal, right? But his primal instincts took over and he grabbed Yachi by the hand and walked the opposite direction.

It took Yachi by suprise and she let out a strange sound but she didn't pull her hand away. The last time she held hand with another guy this way was with Hinata, when he took off running with her in tow. It was a strange feeling, although it was only their second time meeting, she felt strangely warm and fuzzy around him. 

"Hey." Yachi finally said when they were quite far away and she after she'd save enough courage to speak to him.

Matsukawa strides became slower and eventually came to a halt. "It wouldn't be good for you if Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw you, would it." he gave some lame excuse, saving his pride. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you, but since we're already here i'll walk you home." Yachi suprisingly accepted his offer quite easily.

The walk home wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Mattsun asked her a couple of questions about her and in return she'd ask him questions about himself like his hobbies, favourite food, birthdays and typical ice breaking questions in general. He found out that he was two years older than her and their houses weren't that far away and figured out she wasn't as shy as he initially thought she was. Her reaction was always priceless, after she'd open up to him and was quite an interesting person and they talked about random things.

\---

 

"What! You're not into Oikawa?" He exclaimed and attracted a few stares from the other customers in the cafe. "Are you for real? I legit thought you were smitten. I mean, with the cookies every week and all." His jaw dropped and shock was written all over his face as he retreated back into his chair, still in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but went quiet instead, trying to think of something appropriate to say, he stopped himself a few times and in the end only coming out with an "Oh."

"Matsukawa-san, your reactions are really interesting, you know." she giggled and it was so cute Matssun could feel himself turning red and hoped it wasn't that obvious. 

"You're the first person to ever say that. Mostly people say I'm emotionless or something along those lines." he confessed.

"Then I'm glad I got to know this side of you." she smiles.

"So I completely got that wrong." he whispered to himself. He rest his head on his palms, supported by his elbow.

"What?" 

"Nothing" he brushed it off. " I'm gonna steal that strawberry parfait if you're not touching that." he pointed at Yachi's barely touched dessert. 

"It's mine and I'm not giving it too you." she said as she stuck her tongue out.

If it's one thing he'd learned about Yachi is that she's a sweet tooth and he absolutely adored her for it.

\----

 

They often hang out and are constantly texting each other about the most trifling stuff, basically pretty much inseparable on the phone. Even Karasuno has noticed Yachi's change in behaviour these past few weeks. She'd constantly fiddle with her phone, checking it every so often and whenever they catch her texting she's always smiling from ear to ear, of course it never interfered with her work as Karasuno's manager.

Karasuno just finished a two set game against the red and white team and were on a 5 minute break. After giving out the water bottles out to them and collecting them back, she made her way to the gym door and swiftly pulled out her phone, a habitual instinct and started typing.

"Yachi-san, who are you texting?" Hinata approached her from the back peeking at her phone. She shrieked and retracted her phone on an impulse but relaxed when she realised it was just Hinata. 

"Hinata you scared me." she held her hand over her heart.

"You've been on your phone alot recently. Who're you talking to?"

"A friend." she replied with a tiny smile plastered on her face. 

Well she wasn't totally lying when she said that. Although some times she felt as though Mattsun was more than that. They were still friends in a total platonic relationship, or so that's what she'd like to think.

"Speaking of it, you do seem texting more often recently." Kageyama chipped in. "Well, I guess it doesn't disturb you manager duties."

"What are you taking about, Kageyama. You're so slow, everyone noticed that already." 

"Wait what? Everyone?" Yachi asked.

"So, who's this 'Matsukawa-san' guy?" he found out when he peeked at her phone earlier and saw her chats.

"Matsukawa-senpai..." Kageyama whispered under his breath, lost in thought. 

 

 

______

"Matsukawa-san."

"Sorry what?"

"You've been spacing out for a while, I called you a couple of times. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from studying and all." he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Yachi was worried, she knows that Mattsun has been pulling all-nighters lately because of his upcoming exams after seeing that he'd replied some of Yachi's texts after 3am. 

She felt bad because Mattsun always kept his Mondays open for her. It's been that way ever since he was still active in club activities. Since Seijoh had their Mondays off practice he'd always go to Karasuno to meet up Yachi after her club activities were over. They still kept it up even after his retirement. The time he made for her could've been spared for something more productive like studying or resting because he obviously needed that rest.

"Umm, Matsukawa-san." she started.

"You don't have to accompany me all the time. You can go home early if you want today." 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing but do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Can I come over to your place this weekend?" Although she wanted him to have time for himself, she didn't particularly want to spend less time with him. It was a total win-win situation if he'd get home earlier and she'd get to spend more time with him. It'll just be like any other visit to their favourite cafe.

"Yeah, sure." he replied because he had nothing on that weekend. Yachi coming over would certainly make his boring day better, getting to hear he laughter fill up the silence of his room. I'd be fun, he thought . 

I'd be fun - wait. Yachi - my house during the weekend. Just the both of us. "Wa- wait what?"

Mattsun didn't know what to say, since when was Yachi this assertive? Does she realise what she just said or implied? Where is this coming from suddenly? His mind was a complete mess and he was sure Yachi is going to be his cause of death one of these days. 

"I figured we could do some studying together, you know since both our exams are coming up and I don't want to take to much of your time doing things when you should be studying for exams." she explained herself hoping to not sound too intrusive.

Mattsun was speechless, more like his brain stopped functioning at the thought that Yachi would be spending time in his room - just the two of them alone. His thoughts were started to wander in anticipation in what would possibly happen between them, brushing their hands slightly together or maybe - "Matsukawa-san, can't I?" she pleaded pulling his thoughts from wherever downhill way it was going. 

Obviously since Mattsun has the softest spot for Yachi, he would never even dream of saying no to anything she says. He cups her soft cheeks with his calloused hand, from years of playing volleyball and gently rubbing his thumbs in circular motions. "Sure, I'll wait for you." he smiles at her.

Yachi appreciates his gesture, more like she loves it but refuses to admit it. It took all of her self control to not lean into his touch. Hell was his hands amazing. It was a little rough but she liked even that part of him too. "Then, I'll come over on Saturday afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

___

Both of them were relatively smart in their studies and were proficient self-learners you could say. Fortunately for Yachi, she could ask him questions whenever she was stuck on some question. At first, she was hesitant but Mattsun would ask her if she was alright every once in a while, totally not checking her out and realising she's been on the same page. On the other hand, Mattsun would continuously tap his mechanical pencil on the desk trying to figure it out. He was genuinely glad she was there, her presence in the room itself keeps him going.

After finishing a set of questions, he stretched out his muscles and dropped himself on the desk. "Yachi-san , help I'm dead." groaning into the table earning a giggle from her.

He faced her, head still resting on the table, appreciating her hazel eyes and how her hair falls perfectly to the side refusing to stay tucked behind her cute ears and how she bites her lower lip at times. It all just seemed perfect to him. She didn't notice his stare until she finally lifted her head. 

"Are you still alive?" she joked. 

"You kept me alive."

By the time he realised what he just said, they were both flushed and turned their gaze away from each other. What the embarassing fuck did he just say to Yachi. He mentally cursed himself and his damn brain for not thinking first before spilling shit like that but a larger part of him was glad he said it because he could now see a flustered Yachi. 

He returned his gaze to her but this time he's determined to do it properly. He couldn't take the tiny glances, light brushes against their hands and whatever tension that's between them that none of them are acknowledging. His feelings for her had grown so much after getting to know her, she was far from being the shy girl he originally thought. He wanted her so badly and he knows Yachi probably feels the same.

"Hitoka-chan." 

The way her name rolled off his tongue sent shivers down her spine. It was sensual and had a tint of playfulness to his tone if one were to describe it and fucking hell she'd be lying if she said his low gruff voice didn't at least arouse her.

"What's with the first name suddenly?" she tried lightening up the heavy tension between them.

"Are we going to keep pretending it's not there?" his expression unreadable and now resting his elbows on the desk and his other hand stopped on her knees and he felt her flinched. He'd always loved drawing reactions from her and he knew he was sure going to enjoy this but a larger fraction of him was nervous as heck.

"I know it's there and I know you can feel it too." he climbed closer to her and his much taller frame made it easier for him to tower over her.

Their faces were only centimeters away from each other and she could feel his breath everytime he exhaled. Her heart was pounding against her chest from his advances, she was hyper aware of his hands on her almost trailing up her thighs and every fibre of her being was on fire. She was frozen.

He closed the distance between their lips.

Her lips were warm and soft against his. He pulled her into a soft slow kiss. His hands travelling up her neck. Yachi had never kissed anyone before, but the electricity between their lips were undeniable. It was a soft, simple kiss. One that insinuates the attraction between each other. 

When Mattsun pulled away, all the heat left Yachi's body. Their eyes finally met with each other, his unfocused and lust glazed eyes sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know this Matsukawa but she couldn't resist him either - how could she. This was a beast. 

He pressed himself onto her, pulling her into another sloppy, hungrier kiss bringing his legs closer to get into a more comfortable position. Yachi reached her arms over his broad, strong shoulders for a more stable leverage and he seemed pleased with that, now he didn't have to bend over that much and carried her up to sit on his lap. His arms were now around her waist, preventing her from falling backwards.

Mattsuns head was in the clouds, bliss taking over his body as he drank Yachi in with every kiss. His tongue dominating hers as they deepened the kiss. She only fell into more, unable to get enough. 

He licked her lips causing her to shiver under his touch and his tongue made his way inside her mouth. His other hand that wasn't holding her was now in her hair softly puling at it enough to pull her head back making her moan into his mouth. His head was in the clouds, bliss taking over his body as he drank Yachi in with every kiss. His tongue dominating hers as they deepened the kiss. 

It was her first time being kissed in such a way that would send her into a hot mess- yes she is currently in a hot mess cause by none other than Matsukawa and moaning into his mouth. The only time they separated was to breathe, and they were instantly reconnected. Yachi's heart was beating at an odd rate, too fast for her liking but slowing at the same time. 

She was a goner and Matsukawa loved the little noises he was pulling out of her. He began to travel down, peppering her necks with affectionate kisses. He got bolder and began to run his hands under her shirt, with every touch of his hands felt like electricity running through her skin.

When his fingers brushed over her clothed panties, it took her by suprise and instinctively Matsukawa away, quite hard. Each of her breaths were heavy, face red from all the blood that has been rushing to her head and her messy disheveled hair.

"You - you idiot." she grabbed her belongings, stuffed them in her bag and stood up, leaving the room.

He was slow to react to that, he was still in a daze from the kiss. "Yachi, wait!" he panicked. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Did he rush her too much and scared her? A thousand thoughts were crossing his mind in the split second. He messed up bad.

"Yachi-san." he grabbed her arm. His heart was now pounding louder now than before, terrified of losing her. 

"I'm sorry." he apologised and was taken aback when he saw tears threatening to fall from her white stained cheeks. She pulled her arms free from his hold and left towards the entrance without saying a word only tears. 

The door slammed on him, leaving him at a loss for words. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the wall and slowly dropping to the floor. "Fuck."

 

____

 

"Wait, so you and that cookie girl - kissed?" he asked confused. "When exactly?" 

Mattsun looked at Makki, reluctant to answer at first but whatever, they were best friends for god sakes. "Two weeks ago." he replied flatly.

"The fuck? I did not know. Hello?" his attention was now centered towards his best friend who obviously skipped the story telling time of when he had another one of his 'flings' with this junior of theirs. His phone now somewhere hidden under the covers.

"She's not even from Seijoh, you wouldn't even know her if I told you."

"Wait, we're talking about Oikawa's fan aren't we? She's not from Seijoh?" Makki was pretty sharp at things and right now, he was probably more confused than when he's in class doing whatever things he does. He groaned in confusion.

"Well, long story short. She's Karasuno's manager and - well, not Oikawa's fan."

"Okay whatever, I'm just going to stop asking. Just tell me about the kiss."

"Well, you messed that up." "Just apologise."

He tried calling her, multiple times but she just wasn't picking up her phone or replying her texts. His text are getting through and he knows she had read them.

Hanamaki was being filled with all the 'girl' details and their time spent together in details because he was allegedly guilty for keeping secrets from him. The doorbell rang pulling both of them out of their conversation. "Did your mum forget her keys again?" Makki asked.

"Yeah, probably." He got off the bed and left Makki alone in the room to unlock the front door. What he didn't expect to see was a small blonde girl standing in front of his door. 

"Ya- Yachi-san." he couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing in front of his house, still in her uniform.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I'm sorry for last time." she said in a tiny voice. "You took me by suprise and I didn't know what to do. and then-"

"Yachi-san, you really don't have to explain anything to me. I was the one who was wrong." he cut her off, worried for her being out this late in the evening because of the worryrat he is towards her. He never wanted her to feel bad about his own actions. 

"That's not it. I- I came to tell you that I -" she paused.

I don't want to hang out with you anymore. Well he expected as much, though she didn't have to come all the way here just to tell him that. She was too considerate, too good for him. 

"I liked it, and I like you too. " she continued, "At first I thought you looked scary but you're really nice to me and funny and you always put me first before yourself and somewhere along the way I started liking you without realising it." she confessed. She was so scared that the kiss felt so good she wouldn't be able to stay as herself and ran away.

"Huh." 

She tried to not shy away from him this time and kept her gaze on him which wasn't easy considering the awkward tension and the overwhelming height difference between them. The silence felt like it lasted an eternity.

What was one supposed to do after being confessd to? I'm sorry i have someone else I like. But you like her damn it. Shit what do I even say? I've been waiting for a rejection so I never considered my answer for this. Oh for fucks sake Issei, get a grip and just be honest.

"Yachi-san, I'm in love with you too. So, if you don't mind. Would you please be my girlfriend." he took her hands in his and pulled them closer together. Their foreheads almost touching.

"Yes." she whispered with a soft smile on her face. This time it was her who closed the gap between their lips. She brushed her lips experimentally against his, memorising how his lips felt on hers before closing on him again. Her advances baffled him but he was quick enough to reciprocate her kisses.

It was short but enough to send sparks throughout his body. As quickly as it started, she pulled away leaving him wanting for more. She didn't dare linger any longer or he'd find out how much of a inexperienced she is.

"I swear you're going to kill me one of these days." he sighed and wrapped his hands around her and rest his chin on her head.

"Why don't you guys get a room instead of making out outside. Matsukawa, your mum's going to lecture your dead ass if she sees you." Hanamaki interrupts their moment with a grin on his face, sitting on the staircase and getting front row seats to their show.

"Shut up, Hanamaki."

"You must be Yachi." he smiled at her. "I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, but I'm sure you'd know since you've watched our practices."

She blushed at that and Matssun told him to stop pushing her buttons. He wasn't against her reactions, but only when it wasn't him making her react that way.

He walked Yachi home that eveing hand in hand and left Makki to his own devices.

"I'm not letting you walk back home alone when its already dark." he chastised her when she told him he didn't have to walk her home.

"It's only half six. I'll be fine."

"Can't I just spend some time alone with my girlfriend." he commented.

"Ohh." the word was so unfamiliar to her and she felt like it didn't belong there at all and was a little uncomfortable but she appreciated the gesture. He gave her hand a squeeze. It was warm and a little rough but she liked it. She liked him and returned a little squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am done with my MatsuYachi rarepair. I honestly just love shipping Yachi with everyone including Daichi, Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Hinata and well the lost goes on forever but I'm just glad i managed to finish this.
> 
> Specials thanks to Akaashis_Bitch for helping me with the kissing scenes 8/10 are her words >///< Please comment and give constructive criticism so I can write more stories for everyone to read <3  
> And to my friends who have been waiting since forever.. HERE YOU GO!!


End file.
